


no undies

by Rouhn



Series: prompts [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Gen, Guitar, Inspired by Twitter, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, fangift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouhn/pseuds/Rouhn
Summary: Emily has some speculations about the clothes people wear (or not wear) on set > based on a prompt about Colin sending his dirty underwear to his friends for sending him a signed guitar...





	

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first prompt, based on a picture of a tweet from „Simone Kirby“ and Colin after he received a guitar from some fans of him.  
> That was the first thing that popped into my head, I am not 100% happy about the result, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it.  
> @hookedonapirate - thanks for being my cheerleader, my inspiration, my constant, my motivation > I love you, girl!!!  
> I hope you enjoy reading it ;) - it's original posted on TUMBLR

"Have you ever thought about who is wearing underwear on set and who isn't?" Emily looked at Jen, Lana and Ginny curiously. 

 

Lana and Jen were reading their scripts, their eyes covered by sunglasses, Jen wore a basecap, Lana a huge hat. Ginny nearly chocked on her apple before she recovered quickly.

 

„Emily!“ Ginny shook her head, plopping another apple slice in her mouth.

 

„What?“ Emily looked at the others innocently, „as if you **never** thought about it.“

 

„I surly did **not** waste any thought about the underwear of any cast or crew member“, Lana replied, without looking up.

 

Emily rolled her eyes and looked at Ginny. „Okay, Ginny, be honest.“

 

„I always wear underwear on set. And I surly know that Josh also wears his boxers.“ She leaned back, staring at her friend.

 

„Okay, I doubt that Robert would walk around without underwear either. What about Sean? I could imagine him walking around without underwear.“

 

„Sean always wears his briefs“, Lana suddenly interrupted them, again without looking up.

 

„Briefs?!“, Emily and Ginny suddenly asked simultaneously. Looking at her with big eyes.

 

Now Lana noticed her mistake and looked up, dropping the script on her knees. She put down her sunglasses and sighed. „Do you really think he could wear boxer shorts in that tight pants?“

 

The two others giggled like young schoolgirls, exchanging knowing glances. „Who else do you suspect to not wear any underwear?“, Lana asked annoyed to end that stupid conversation as soon as possible.

 

„Co-lin“, Emily and Ginny sing-sang and tilted their heads, giggling and looking at Lana.

 

„Don’t look at me“ she nudged Jen’s shoulder smiling, „if you stare at the script more intense, you might burn a hole in it.“

 

Jen looked up, lying her script away and putting the sunglasses on top of it. „And why do you expect that **I** know such a thing?“ Lana raised her eyebrows, Ginny tilted her head and Emily stared at Jen expectantly. 

  
What about you, Emily? You wearing underwear all the time?“, she teased. 

 

„No“, she answered boldly, „and what about you? Lana?“ 

 

Lana ignored her, Jennifer rolled her eyes. The next moment a crew member came towards them to tell Lana, Jen and Ginny to get ready for the next scene.

 

“And I bet he doesn't wear any underwear”, Emily commented silently watching the others walk away. 

 

* * *

 

„Colin?“, Jen entered his trailer, seeing him taking another picture of his gift from a fan. When her eyes fell on the guitar she exhaled sharply. „Wow!“, she said and put her flowers on the coffee table.

 

Colin turned, smiling from one ear to another. „Unbelievable, isn’t it?“ He turned again, eying his gift beaming. Jennifer stepped closer.

 

„You must have a huge fan“, she said smiling and leaned against his shoulder. 

 

„Fans“, he answered and tugged her into his side, „It’s a gift from a bunch of fans all over the world - I can’t believe it. Pearl Jam, Jen, it’s an original Pearl Jam guitar. Look at the certificate.“

 

Jennifer smiled happy for her friend. „I’ve got flowers“, she said and pointed at the huge flower bouquet on the table. 

 

„They look lovely“, Colin said and guided her to the couch. They sat down, as they did so often in their breaks. 

 

„How long is your break?“, Colin asked and kissed her temple, while she was leaning her back against his firm chest. She pulled out her phone. 

 

„45 minutes, yours?“

 

„Same here“, he looked at his phone and started typing something. They fell into silence, enjoying each others company, relaxing next to each other. They often spent their breaks like this, being together, eating together, talking about their days or weekends.

 

After about thirty minutes, Colin suddenly started to laugh out loud. „What’s up?“, Jen asked, looking up from her book, she meanwhile continued to read.

 

 

„Simone tweeted something about the guitar and the fans“, Colin replied, typing something on his phone.

 

Jennifer slowly turned to see what Colin was talking about. He tilted his phone and Jennifer started to smile. „ _Are you sending them dirty undies or what??_ What's with her?!“

 

„Oh come on, it’s fun“ Colin replied, looking into her eyes and pulling his phone back. 

 

„What did you reply?“ Jennifer shifted so she was on his eye level.

 

„The truth of course.“

 

„You didn’t“, her mouth fell open in disbelieve.

 

Colin smirked and tilted the phone again. Jennifer shook her head smiling while she read his tweet. **If I wore undies I'd send them!!!**

 

„Don’t tell Emily that it’s the truth“, she said giggling and picked up her book again. Colin raised his eyebrow irritated. He shook his head, not wanting to ask Jen about her statement.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you find the picture of the tweet AND also the picture and story behind the fan gift > I think it is an incredible thing, that people have the possibility to connect like this and do something unbelievable like sending their favorite actor this lovely gift.
> 
> https://rouhn.tumblr.com/post/158802165413/so-once-upon-a-time-a-little-while-back-i-found
> 
> https://rouhn.tumblr.com/post/158802520438/i-was-asked-to-do-my-first-prompt-based-on-that


End file.
